


Paravestigators

by Sanseru



Category: Gravity Falls, Invader Zim
Genre: Cryptids, Dib is 20, Dibper, Dipper is 19, M/M, Paranormal Investigators, RP, Wendigo, chupacabra, possibly a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanseru/pseuds/Sanseru
Summary: So for some context because there's probably gonna be some weird jumps and flips back and forth between the characters so I'll just say that this is an RP I'm doing with my girlfriend. I play Dipper and she's playing Dib. Every paragraph is a switch between our inputs. I would've kept this on private if it wasn't for the annoying fact that I can't find Dibper fanfic literally anywhere else- SO I WILL GLADLY BE THE FIRST. Anyways, this is just a silly little thing we wanted to do and I hope you enjoy it!Also, keep in mind that these are our renditions of the two characters so they might not be as close to canon as you or we would like.
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Dipper Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> So for some context because there's probably gonna be some weird jumps and flips back and forth between the characters so I'll just say that this is an RP I'm doing with my girlfriend. I play Dipper and she's playing Dib. Every paragraph is a switch between our inputs. I would've kept this on private if it wasn't for the annoying fact that I can't find Dibper fanfic literally anywhere else- SO I WILL GLADLY BE THE FIRST. Anyways, this is just a silly little thing we wanted to do and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, keep in mind that these are our renditions of the two characters so they might not be as close to canon as you or we would like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Dib start out looking for a Wendigo but end up finding a little more than just that with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some context because there's probably gonna be some weird jumps and flips back and forth between the characters so I'll just say that this is an RP I'm doing with my girlfriend. I play Dipper and she's playing Dib. Every paragraph is a switch between our inputs. I would've kept this on private if it wasn't for the annoying fact that I can't find Dibper fanfic literally anywhere else- SO I WILL GLADLY BE THE FIRST. Anyways, this is just a silly little thing we wanted to do and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, keep in mind that these are our renditions of the two characters so they might not be as close to canon as you or we would like.
> 
> Also the artist is me! You can check out my tumblr for more Dibper and Invader Zim crap!!  
https://sanseru.tumblr.com/

Dipper was 19 and had finally gotten his chance to move out and explore the world and all of its mysteries like he had originally wanted his whole life. Of course, his sister was still by his side through it all but today she was out with her friends. Dipper had gotten her okay to go on an adventure without her just this once so Dipper knew he had to get looking for another sighting soon. He was scrolling through the cryptid hunter forums when he found one blog talking about missing people and possible Wendigo sightings. He had a lot of experience at this point with increasingly dangerous cryptids and this one he had a feeling would be one of the most exciting. He looked to see if anyone else was going to take the mission only to find one other person. AgentMothman... hm. Well, the PineTwin was on the case too now!

Dib was already getting ready for this mission- fixing up his slightly tattered trench coat and getting all of his things. It was a pretty long drive from his place so he expected to be there sooner or later- in fact- he had already been driving on over there. Right now he was at a gas station getting himself some food and fixing himself up in the dirty bathroom. He was glad he didn't need to go cause this place was gross and he didn't wanna touch anything in here with his bare hands. He fixed up his hair and cowlick as much as possible and looked himself over- He looked at his stubble and smirked. "Looking good Membrane~" he tried to say to boost his confidence..... Yeah ok, that didn't work. He got out of the bathroom before going back to the car- His bag of snacks patiently waiting at the passenger side of the car. He usually took these missions on alone, never really expecting others to help him out or anything but either way he still enjoyed what he did! It was his lifelong dream after all so the drive was definitely gonna be worth it cause he was gonna catch himself a Wendigo!

Dipper grabbed his stuff quickly, throwing it on to get out and go before the other paravestigator got to the scene. He wasn't too far in comparison so he didn't really have to rush that much but he didn't know that. He pulled on his blue vest and red flannel button up followed by his blue tattered jeans. After that his sneakers and then grabbing his backpack covered in stickers and pins that his sister both bought and made over the years. He never went anywhere without it! He then headed to the bathroom to fix up his own hair. Gosh, it was always a disaster to try and calm his curly brown hair. He eventually got it to stay somewhat decent before pulling on his signature blue pine tree hat and heading out.

Dib drove the whole way there as he hummed along to the music playing in his car. Jack Stauber and Lemon Demon were usually what blasted through the bass of his car. He would sing a few lyrics along with the singers before keeping focused on the road. Finally, he saw a sign to show he was close by- he grinned happily and let out a whoop as he felt the excitement build up inside of him. He pulled his window down and felt the cool breeze hit him- his hair blowing in the wind and his hearing being slightly muffled thanks to other cars but it soon got emptier the closer he got to his destination. So much for the slightly neat hair but it didn't matter. Guess it was just his style.

Dipper was listening to much of the same music, though he didn't know about Jack Stauber sadly but Lemon Demon was his jam! He got to the destination before Dib did, stepping outside of his car and grabbing his stuff. Soon he locked his car up and headed into the woods, looking around. Maybe he should get into contact with the other paravestigator.. Wendigos weren't easy things to deal with and Dipper had to confess.. he was used to working in a pair. He eventually decided to pull his phone out and message the mysterious AgentMothman. He wasn't sure what he was expecting of the guy but he imagined someone dark and mysterious- though for all he knew it was. Just another weird fat guy spouting nonsense... oh gosh, maybe this was a bad idea- the text had already been sent though. "Hey! PineTwin here! I heard you're also looking into the Wendigo sightings. I'm already here but I was wondering where you were?"

Dib hummed and heard his phone buzz. He rose a brow and when he got to a stop sign he quickly took a look at the message he had received... PineTwin?? He swore he's seen his username a few times on the platform. He looked through the message maybe 3 times. He didn't know anyone else was going on this mission- He'd assume he was the only one as always taking on a Cryptid. "Hey, PineTwin. I'm actually about 10 minutes away. I didn't know someone else was also taking this mission." He texted back honestly after a few minutes before continuing to drive again. It was a lot more lonely around here and he decided to pull his window back up. He was a little curious about the dude who just texted him though-

"I was just bored and looking for something and well, who am I to pass up the opportunity to see some Wendigos?" Dipper joked lightly through text. He was a little less mature about things than Dib was on a few levels, mostly because his sister ensured he didn't grow up nearly as fast as other people. Gaz on the other hand probably forced Dib to grow up a little faster. "I'll see you in 10 minutes then! My car is the blue pick up truck." It was a gift from his Grunkle Stanley and he had to admit, he kinda liked it. Plus he could carry a lot more gear in the back.

Dib rose a brow. Well... seeing a Wendigo would be fucking cool! But still- He was more there for capturing than just sightseeing. And Ah. A pickup truck. Probably some dude who was older than he was. He didn't know how he felt about doing this with someone else- But then again he never really got the opportunity. Either way- he worked alone. He'd just do this one mission with someone else just to try it out but he was sure he'd be alone for the rest of the missions he had yet to take. "Alright. I'll see you then" he texted back quickly as he tried to keep his eyes in both his phone and the road ahead of him. It wasn't long until a black and slightly beat-up car (Since sometimes he was being chased by large cryptids even while he was still in his vehicle) but it was still in very good shape, surprisingly. He saw the blue pick up truck and sighed before grabbing his black backpack with an alien plush like keychain attached to it and his car keys. He stuffed the remainder of snacks he brought in there before finally opening up the car door and getting out. He felt the warmer air hit him now that he wasn't moving and nervously messed with his cowlick before closing up the door and locking it

Dipper heard a car pull in and looked over to see the black vehicle. So far looked like he'd be dark and mysterious. He really hoped this person wasn't weird... When he saw Dib step out he felt his heart skip a beat. Dipper was crossing his fingers that he was as sane as he was attractive. Dipper took a deep breath before going over and waving to Dib. "Hey! Agent Mothman?"

Dib looked over and obviously looked a bit surprised to see someone that was his age. Not only that- But he was pretty cute- He blinked before smiling "That's me! I'm guessing you're PineTwin?" He said as he rose a brow before looking at his hat. He couldn't help but snicker a bit "I like your hat." He laughed a bit as he held his backpack over one of his shoulders for a bit before putting it on and slipping his keys and phone into his back pocket

Dipper smiled at that and flicked his cap. "Thanks! It's a bit worn down, had it for a few years now." Dipper said. "I uh... like your keychain!" Dipper said honestly but he also felt a bit awkward not saying anything nice back. He seemed normal-ish so this was a good sign. Dipper was clean-shaven. mostly because he sadly couldn't really grow hair that didn't look messy and weird. So he just shaved it off whenever it grew. Mabel said he looked weird with a beard anyways, even though she didn't know what he looked like with one... how did that even work? But damn did it look nice on some people and Dib was one of those.

Dib chuckled "Thanks- Had this for a few years too," He said honestly with a smirk. He remembered how much shit his sister talked when he kept that thing round for this long. Saying how he was being a child and keeping his little toys but honestly, Dib just liked it cause well- it was a small alien plush! What's not to like about that? "So, have you ever seen a Wendigo in person before?" He asked with a small hum. He had his dad to thank for the most part for the reason he was able to grow a pretty good one himself so thank god for that because ever since he was a kid he's always wanted facial hair. He thought it'd make him look cool and dare he say he was kinda right. Another thing he noticed about Dipper was... How bright he looked compared to himself. Dib was definitely more goth than him, wearing his black leather belt and his black ripped jeans, black trench coat and his dark blue shirt along with his piercings of course. So that was definitely a big difference between them.

Dipper noticed that as well. He also had to confess, the trench coat was really nice as well but he had already complimented one part of him, it would seem weird if he complimented too much! So other than that, he kept the rest of those thoughts to himself. He was suddenly glad Mabel wasn't here too... she would either be shouting how gay Dipper totally was for the guy or she would be trying to get at him herself- he didn't like either possibility and there was 0% chance it wouldn't be one or the other. "No, I haven't actually! Always wanted to though! Have you?" Dipper asked curiously.

Dib smiled "Nope! So I.. guess we'll be experiencing that together won't we?" He chuckled. "Shall we head in?" He hummed as he nodded his head towards the woods- He had all of his equipment in his backpack so it was fairly large and obviously filled up since he usually brought quite a lot just in case. Plus he didn't expect anyone else so he just brought everything he'd need for doing it solo. It was going to get dark soon and Dib Actually preferred doing his investigations during the night time. He just felt more focused in that time surprisingly as he was a total night owl

Dipper was a bit more of a day person but Wendigos worked in the night for the most part so Dipper was resigned to this. He nodded. "Yeah! Let's get started!" Dipper said before walking forward, adjusting his backpack as he set off. He was thankful there was something else to focus on because if the situation were different, he knew he would begin overthinking how attractive he found the guy he was now working with to be.  
He just couldn't believe how lucky he got! Out of all the paravestigators he could've gotten, he ended up getting someone who wasn't old, greasy, fat and crazy but at the same time, this was a whole nother level.

The two made their way into the forest and Dib was looking around attentively for anything that could lead them to a Wendigo. He seemed to have a lot of Footprints memorized- Finding it easy to tell if it was just some random animal or not. It was pretty uneventful at first but Dib expected that. You had to be very patient and attentive when it came to these things. He was clearly a focused and observant kind of guy, taking note of anything that might be important no matter how small it would seem to others. He didn't talk much, sometimes speaking to himself or asking himself questions but that was just because he was used to being alone. Though sometimes Dipper would talk back and he'd snap back into the reality that for once he wasn't. "Did you know there's a rumor that Wendigos actually used to be human? That they turn to these creatures through the act of occasional cannibalism?" He chuckled softly

"Oh? I mean, I knew that but I thought it was a fact... then again, I suppose there isn't any solid proof of it." Dipper hummed in thought. He liked how attentive to detail Dib was, he was more of the same way though dare he say, Dib seemed even more observant than he was which he wasn't sure was possible. Then again, he did miss quite a few things in his past that should've been obvious... so maybe he wasn't as observant as he thought. They soon came across some scratch marks across a tree and the corpse of a deer. "Wolves?" Dipper asked out loud, looking at the marks. "Wendigos don't eat anything other than humans do they?"

"Yeah I did too- but it's hard to tell exactly what is the exact truth. A lot of people back then used the Wendigo to represent many American Taboos in order to get people away from them. They told folklore in order to keep children from committing any of those acts." He said simply before going in over to the dead dear and examining the dead deer corpse. The blood was a little dry in the fur already but this was killed maybe an hour or two ago? "I'm pretty sure but sometimes things are a bit different than what's read on informational sights." Dib said before looking over at the tree "Those are too long and thick to be wolves though.." he muttered before getting back up "Whatever killed this deer probably isn't too far from here though. My guess Is that maybe an hour or two had passed since it's eaten its meal."

"So... if this is a Wendigo, what's the game plan? We need one for both outcomes, preparing for the unexpected. It could be a wild animal which is just as dangerous and unpredictable as a cryptid if we aren't prepared." Dipper said suddenly serious. "I think I have a tranq gun on me so that's one line of defense. What about you?"

"Hmm... Ok- I have a mini harpoon gun and a Cryptid paralyzer-" Dib hummed as he tried to remember what was in his backpack. "I should probably take out my Cryptid tracker-" he muttered. Sadly he couldn't only get it to work at a short distance as of right now. He was still tinkering with it and all- so it only went in for about 30 feet ahead- it worked better in the night time when things were harder to see and it checked all around them so it was fairly useful. Wendigos like to stalk and torment from a pretty long distance. Not only that but they were really fast and even if he caught it on the small tracker the Wendigo would be at them in seconds. "and a torch-" he added. A Wendigo's weakness was fire after all- though sadly he was in such a rush to get out that he only had one- "also- if you see that thing and it looks like it's gonna charge at you-. Don't run." He reminded as he pulled out his tracker.

Dipper nodded. "Wait, you have a mini harpoon gun??" Dipper looked surprised. He didn't usually carry lethal weapons on him other than a knife but a HARPOON GUN?? ...that was badass- "Well, I also have this grappling hook..." Dipper took it out and looked at it. "I uh... don't think it'll be all that useful but ya never know?"

Dib rose a brow and saw the grappling before smirking. "That's pretty cool," he said honestly with a genuine smile "And yeah! Couldn't bring my plasma Ray tho-" he huffed a bit before turning in the tracker. A small Satellite poked out of it and the screen turned on- It illuminated them both with the soft green light slightly since it was darker now. It scanned around a bit but there was nothing at the moment. "This can only track Cryptids around that are about 30 feet away from us- I'm thinking of trying to add something to differentiate it between animals because- as much as I don't wanna get a tracked by a Cryptid- I don't wanna get attacked by a wild either" he chuckled softly and honestly as he rubbed back his cowlick and looked up ahead of them. He didn't see any footprints or anything around here really though- the dirt here was too sturdy but he did see some crunched up leaves heading to the right.

Dipper looked up at Dib in awe of his invention, even if it wasn't that amazing according to Dib, it was to Dipper. "Whoa! Where did you get that??" Dipper asked. "A-and plasma ray gun? Who are you getting your equipment from?" Dipper asked in shock and poked the satellite dish. It just made a soft whirring noise, alerting Dib to Dipper's presence-

"Hm?? Oh- I made them." Dib said simply with a small nervous chuckle as he blushed slightly at that look of awe on Dipper's face. "They were just small inventions I thought would come in handy if needed really." He hummed softly. They seemed like barely anything compared to what his dad did- at least it seemed like it. Membrane would always tell him how useless these inventions were and how they were all wasted potential for the amazing things he would be able to do... Whatever. He wasn't gonna think about that right now.

Dipper's eyes sparkled a bit. "You act as though this is child's play, dude! I've been working on schematics for something like this since I was probably like.. 13 or something! You gotta teach me how to build one when this is all over!" Dipper insisted.

"o-oh... Uhm..." Dib muttered out quietly... This was weird. He'd never been asked to do stuff like that... The fact that Dipper even wanted to see him again at all was already foreign to Dib. He was about to answer with a nervous little sure before finally, his detector began to beep quietly yet rapidly

Dipper jumped a bit before looking at the device in Dib's hand. "what's that mean?" Dipper asked a little nervously as he took out his tranq gun.

Dib quickly took out his Mini harpoon gun as he instinctively pulled Dipper a bit closer. Probably because the last time he had done any paranormal investigating with someone it was with his little sister when they were both young and he had dragged her along to go find a werewolf. "Something's here..." He muttered- slightly Surprised at how still it was .. it wasn't moving "...it's watching us." He muttered quietly. He was looking directly in the direction it was in "...It's not greedy."

Dipper shuddered nervously. "Okay.. okay... Uhm... don't split up because it can mimic voices and if we lose sight of each other it's gonna be hard to distinguish the real from the fake voice." Dipper said as he clutched his tranq gun a little tighter. He wasn't very good at combat, he had to admit. He was more of a, get a good pic and run kinda guy but he could tell that wasn't gonna happen with Dib. Maybe it was the scars all over his body or the equipment that he carried but it was clear this man was here for a fight.

Dib couldn't help but grin slightly- he was obviously excited about picking fights with Cryptids. Definitely Not because he was bloodthirsty- but because if he needed proof. He needed actual PROOF. Not just a picture. He learned a long time ago that not even that was enough... He nodded though "I know..." He muttered as he saw the creature slowly and quietly closing in on them. "Ok... You know how I said we're not supposed to run??" He said with a smirk

Dipper looked up at Dib, a little worried about what he was gonna say next. "Uhm... yes...?" Dib said. he couldn't deny the bit of excitement he was getting from this as well and that smirk on Dib's face just made him even more thrilled. He was in for a ride-

Dib chuckled and looked over at him "We're gonna run~" he smirked. "We both know that it's main instinct is to chase right?? Well- That usually means that it's gonna be less guarding of itself. It still Basically has the mind of a flesh-hungry animal- and the less guarded and attentive the easier you'll be able to get a shot in with your tranq gun" he said simply "You're gonna have to be quick though... Really quick. That thing is faster than the both of us and if we get caught- it's not easy to get away from. Imagine being pinned down by the incredible hulk..." He snickered a bit at that last part

Dipper was beginning to question if the guy really was sane with how manic he looked but at the same time, he knew that Dib was right. "Alright... alright one three.." Dipper muttered, getting his gun ready to fire. "One..." It whirred to life, zapping softly. "Two..." He could see the creature on Dib's screen shifting slightly. "THREE!!" Dipper shouted, bolting for it.

Dib grinned and ran in the same direction as Dipper- as fast as both of their legs could carry them. His tracker made a quicker beeping sound as the Creature began to quickly pick up. "Wait for it!!" He said loudly despite how close it was- it was almost crazy just hearing for him to wait for it considering the situation- It quickly lunged and Dib stopped and held Dipper "Now!!"

Dipper yelped but instantly fired at the creature. He really needed to work on not closing his eyes when he fired a gun but thankfully, he could hear from the pained howl that he had gotten it. However, it got him too. Dipper found that it was now twitching on top of him, it's gross oversized body crushing him. It had scratched his face and he definitely could've done that a little smoother but it would get out of its trance eventually.

Dib flinched when the thing got to Dipper. Shit- he definitely didn't mean for that to happen- "Pines!!" He said nervously as he quickly went over but heard the thing growl in anger- Shit shit shit- It was in a trance and fuck Din knew if he touched that thing If was gonna get angrier... But Dib wasn't about to get this dude killed tonight. He went over and groaned as he tried shoving it off- Creature trying to bite him but luckily the Tranq was doing quite a number on it- But the moment he was finally able to shove that thing off of Dipper- it was already quickly coming back to its senses and it was snarling angrily- way angrier than it already was- Dib helped Dipper up to his feet quickly taking note of that deep scratch on his face but they both froze as the creature gave them a ferocious look. He pulled Dipper to back up with him a little nervously. Shit- Dammit this was why he worked alone... He didn't wanna get anyone killed.

Dipper panted heavily, fiddling with his tranq gun again and before it could gain too much consciousness, he aimed and fired one more time, sending the thing falling backward. "he took shallow breaths of air, not even really feeling the scratch yet other than the thick blood dripping down his face. "Get a picture and let's go," Dipper said, somehow keeping his voice somewhat stable.

Dib looked over at Dipper in Surprise. "leave now??? But that thing's gonna follow us- Probably try and kill us!! We gotta kill it!" He hissed slightly, Not at Dib- Mostly at the monster. Plus it looked dissectable... God- If he said that out loud would he seem crazy????

Dipper wasn't the kind of person to dissect monsters. He thought it a little immoral but he did agree that it might follow them. Dammit.. he didn't like killing things but Dib might be right. "W-what if we just.. trap it?? If we could get it into a secure enough trap then we could have proof and we uh... wouldn't have to kill anything!"

Dib looked a little surprised at that. How could Dipper want a blood-thirsty monster alive??? "That thing has killed multiple people! Why does it need to stay alive???" He found himself asking- almost in confusion really than thinking Dipper was crazy. He just... Didn't get it. He saw that look on Dipper's face though..... He could tell he really didn't want that. Why did he even care??... Ugh. "Ok... Ok fine-" he muttered. "I don't suppose you have anything to trap that with??" He asked- Obviously he didn't because he... Well, he usually always killed them-

Dipper looked through his backpack quickly before finding the grappling hook. "This uh... well it's a long shot but the rope for this thing I swear is impossible to cut. Pretty sure it's made of its own supernatural material. It might work." Dipper said nervously. "And then... then maybe we can work on something to reverse the effects. I think I heard starving it sometimes or feeding it something else might help." Dipper said. "I mean, these things were once human too right?" Dipper was a little panicked but he got the grappling hook ready and quickly tranqued the monster a few more times, sedating it fully.

"Alright... Alright then go ahead" Dib muttered as he examined the thing a bit from where they were. Its body was mostly human-like, Larger and more animal-like in stature- like a weird hybrid. Plus its head of course. "And who knows if you can even reverse that.." he muttered Honestly as he stared over at it. This was the perfect time to take a photo tho- so that's what he did- from different angles now that it was fully sedated and even recording it for a bit-

Dipper was afraid of that being a very real possibility but he didn't say so out loud. He asked for Dib to help him pick up the body as he pressed it against a tree. He then shot the grappling hook into the dirt, telling Dib to try and lodge as deep down as he could as he wrapped it around the beast. It was already beginning to stir so Dipper worked faster. The blood dripping down his face was beginning to dry and he could feel the sting but he worked through it. He had a high tolerance for pain after all the shit he worked through.

Dib helped him as much as he could- Doing so quickly and strongly enough for it to be firm down in the ground. He looked over at Dipper's cut and couldn't help but feel a little guilty, flinching slightly as it began to struggle slightly and weakly

Dipper wiped some of the blood off his face as he stared at the creature. He took a few steps back and it began to stir. He was ready to run the second he saw the twine begin to snap. By some miracle though, it actually managed to work. The Wendigo woke up and began to thrash around but it couldn't get itself free. "Wow... I uh... I'm gonna have to figure out what the fuck that stuff is made of."

Dib couldn't help but chuckle slightly "Same.." he muttered. That would actually be extremely useful for any other missions he went on. He sighed "Don't wipe it-" he said suddenly going over and bringing out a small medkit from his blanket. "You're all covered in dirt and THAT thing scratched you- do you want it to get infected?" He muttered as he pulled out a cloth and properly wiped it with a small huff. His sister and himself would always get into fights- Dib with the paranormal and Gaz with other humans in general- so he was basically in full-on parent mode cause that's what he had to be for his own little sister. It's just an instinct he supposed

Dipper's whole face went red as Dib cleaned his wound. Shit his hands were... well, they were cold but they were soft and comforting. He fought the urge to lean into them and chuckled a little nervously. "H-hah.. uh heh.. th-thanks.. yeah y-you're right." Dipper said, dying a little inside. Dammit- he was so fucking weak right now he couldn't have this going on as well- Dipper looked back over at the Wendigo which was still struggling but had given up a little bit.

Dib nodded as he put some alcohol in it- though he forgot to give Dipper a warning so when he heard him tell slightly in Surprise from the intense sting he apologized. "sorry-" he muttered before finally placing a clean bandage over it. Moving his hand right when he was done. "There we go... Now... What exactly are we gonna do about Bambi over there..?" That thing wasn't even as cute as Bambi- it was fucking horrifying if anything. It was feral and dangerous but he was glad that it was being held down by the grappling hook

Dipper was still red in the face and a bit disoriented but he was able to at least figure out something of a plan. "Okay.. uhm... let's see." Dipper took out his book. There wasn't really any signal out here but it was mostly because he preferred going by the books. He flipped through a few pages before finding the page on the Wendigo. "Okay... uhm..." dipper looked a bit more panicked as he read through the book. There wasn't a single thing about reversing the Wendigo effect... which meant... Dipper looked up at the thrashing creature and gulped. "I.. uh... s-surely uhm...." Dipper began to sweat and his hands shook. Okay... okay.. he involuntarily killed a few monsters in the past.. this couldn't be that much harder!!

Dib blinked "...Hey .. it's ok." He muttered a little nervously "...I... You know... I can always do it... You don't have to watch or anything.." he reassured With a Nervous smile but even with that Dipper didn't look any better. Ah geez... "O-or... I mean... Has anyone really tried?? Uhm..." He was trying to go somewhere with this- But he didn't exactly think too much- Cryptids were out of the ordinary in almost every way possible. Of course, that probably means it'd be impossible to reverse Anything…

Dipper sighed and put his book away. He was shaking badly but he just nodded. "O-okay... I.. I'm sure whoever they once were would... I’d be grateful if we killed them... it would be uh... m-merciful..." Dipper was trying to rationalize it all but it was difficult.

Dib frowned "Look... It's the only way we can save more people too ok??... I know it was once human... But sadly it isn't like that anymore. It eats... Everything. Adults... Kids... Elderly- If there was any human left it in it it would've wanted it too.." he said softly to him. "Look... I'll make it quick ok?" He said softly as he brought out his harpoon gun.

Dipper took a few deep breaths before nodding. "Alright.. alright good," Dipper said. It wasn't the blood or the guts that made him sick, it wasn't any of that because he'd seen all of that before in a great amount in his lifetime. It was the knowledge that he was the one to put them out... to end their lives. He was a pacifist and saving people was the reason he did what he did. The admiration was a side reward.. he turned away, going a little ways into the woods but not so far that Dib couldn't see him and Dipper couldn't see Dib.

Dib sighed before going a little closer. "Er... I'm sorry..." He muttered but he wasn't sure if he meant it. He didn't wanna think about it. So instead of thinking about it, he aimed it directly at his head. He stared a bit before pulling the trigger... It went straight through and killed it instantly.. some of it blood getting on Dib. He saw as it went limp- he's seen it many times before. It sometimes worried himself at how little it even bothered him anymore. He soon removed the grappling hook from it and watched as it went to the ground. "...It's done.." he said over to Dipper.

Dipper nodded and looked back over at it. "So... what do uh... what do we do now?" Dipper asked as he looked at Dib, avoiding the corpse next to him and trying not to think about the blood that was on him. "Do.. do we just go home...?" Dipper wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do but they had done what they came to do: deal with the Wendigo. He supposed there wasn't much else.

Dib figured that just this once he wouldn't decapitate that thing right in front of Dipper. He could tell this was all a bit too much for him already. "I guess so..." He muttered before clearing his throat and blushing with slight embarrassment "...I... I never got your Actual name.." he chuckled softly in realization- hoping the change of subject would help him slightly. God how rude of him tho-

Dipper blushed as well in realization. "Oh! I uh, I'm Dipper. Dipper pines." Dipper said, holding out his hand a little sheepishly. "What's your name?? Ob no, lemme guess. Uhhhm... Tyrone Mothman!" Dipper said jokingly.

Dib froze up before snorting and letting out a small laugh. "Man I WISH my last name was Mothman!" He said honestly before Sighing "Uhm... I'm Dib Membrane" he said with a small hummed as he fixed his slightly crooked glasses

Dipper chuckled. "Ah, well. It was a good guess. I think I was pretty close." Dipper said with a smirk before shaking Dib's hand. "Uh... well, let's get back to our cars. We should probably get going but.. you still owe me a neat replica of that thing there!'

Dib blinked before smirking "Ok! Well, that should be easy enough" He shrugged honestly. The two began to make their way back to their vehicles as Dib looked around. It was still dark of course considering it was night time but he was glad he had a flashlight. The two walked for a good while- Actually speaking to each other for a bit instead of Dib mostly speaking to himself and being too focused on other things. He didn't talk much of himself though really- Dipper spoke quite a bit about his family while Dib would speak about any encounters with other Cryptids he had. Soon enough though- the two made it out of the forest and to their cars

Dipper laughed at one of Dibs jokes, probably a little more than he needed to but he did. Now that he didn't have anything else to focus on, all he could think about was how fucking gay he was. Thankfully, seeing blood on Dib made it a little easier to ignore- they got back to their cars and Dipper froze before he began shouting curses. Someone or something had slashed his tires..

Dib blinked- oh shit- "Who the fuck..?" He muttered as he went over to check out his tires. Oh, fuck- "Well that ain't good..." He huffed- "Uhm... Ok... How about I drop you off then? We can call a tow truck to pick up your truck maybe??" He said to try and Calm Dipper's nerves. He finally realized the blood on him and huffed he brought out another rag and cleaned himself up- it got in his coat though so he took it off too-

Dipper blushed more at seeing Dib take off his coat. Gosh dammit!! And now he was gonna be in a car with him for roughly half an hour.. ugh. This was turning out to be the worst best day ever. Dipper nodded, thanking Dib profusely for agreeing to take him home. Geez.. this guy did a lot for him.. he really had to pay him back somehow.

Dib smirked a bit "c'mon then" he said gently as he went over to his car. "weird how it was only your tires... Thank God tho- least we can actually get somewhere" he said honestly. Once they got in the car they called a pickup truck and soon enough Dib started up the car "Ya wanna give me the directions??" He hummed.

Dipper nodded and told him where to go and after some time of putting it into a GPS, they were off. Dipper wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself as he looked around the slightly beaten up but still nice looking car. He could tell Dib came from a rather wealthy family. "Uhm... maybe we should put on some music. I mean it's gonna be a long drive and.." I need whatever I can to stop thinking for a little while.

"Uh yeah sure .. you can go ahead and put whatever you'd like," Dib said gently as he passed him his phone- He didn't need an aux cord. He already had it connected to his car radio and all cause aux cords got annoying. On his Spotify tho he listened to quite a bit of Artists, Lemon Demon, Jack Stauber, mother mother, MISSIO, Cosmo Sheldrake and ect- Though of course his favorites as seen on his Spotify playlists were songs from the first two artists.

Dipper's eyes lit up excitedly. "YOU LIKE LEMON DEMON??" Dipper asked before quickly putting on his favorite, touch tone telephone. "I love this song!!"

Dib smiled brightly "what?? No way!! That's one of my favorites!!" He laughed happily. "I love lemon demon man!!" He said honestly and man did it feel good to listen to that song start up. It was weirdly very relatable-

Dipper bopped a little to the beat and it wasn't too long till he began humming the song, then singing a little louder, and then full-on making a cover for the song practically. "I TRY TO CALL YOU EVERYDAY, IM REHEARSING WHAT TO SAY WHEN THE TRUTH COMES OUT OF MY VERY OWN MOUTH!!"

Dib's liked happily and was quick to join along "I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A UNIFIED THEORY, IF I MAKE IT THROUGH TONIGHT EVERYBODY'S GONNA HEAR ME OUT!!" He sang loudly- God how much related to this song was undeniable- but right now he was having fun- he's never done this with anyone before.

"CAUSE I'M THE RIGHT ONE!!" Dipper shouted and together the two sang, "IM A TOUCH TONE TOUCH TONE TELEPHONE!!" His sister thought his music was stupid and weird but he didn't care, he blasted it whenever he could and when he was made at her, hed blast it extra loud just to annoy her. Though he had to admit... two trucks was definitely a weird one…

Dib enjoyed every piece of music made by his favorite artists- He himself couldn't do that of course in a car with his own sister. She'd get genuinely angry and probably punch him if he did so- She hated this music with a burning passion- she was more of a hardcore rock kind of gal anyway. She even played the electric guitar so if it wasn't as extreme then she didn't like it. So this felt all kinds of new yet great!! "I'M THE ONLY ONE!!" he sang happily "ON YOUR A.M., A.M. RADIO!!"

Dipper's sister was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum as she only listened to whatever garbage pop music was on the radio at the time. Granted, she just liked to dance and sing, not really caring about the message or whatnot. Dipper liked the message of the music he listened to a little more and gosh he loved this one the most. Soon the song came to an end and Dib and Dipper were laughing about how horrible their singing was-

"oh c'mon- at least you didn't sound like a dying banshee like me!!" Dib joked through their fits of laughter. "God- maybe Now I know why Gaz hates my singing so much" he laughed. He had never brought up his family or anyone he knew before then. If anything- Gaz was just a random name to Dipper.  
He hadn't even realized he brought her up

Dipper snorted a bit at that. "Who's Gaz?" Dipper asked, wondering for a moment if that was his girlfriend and feeling an awkward pang of jealousy well up inside of him...

Dib chuckled and froze up a bit... Oh had he mentioned her just now??? Oh- well apparently he did. "ah. Sorry- Gaz is my little sister" he said softly with a small smile. "She's a uh... She's got character all right" he laughed softly

Dipper let out a sigh of relief before blushing a bit. He hoped Dib hadn't noticed that- "ah! Well, I have a sister too. She's quite the character as well." Dipper joked. "Gotta love sisters huh? I'm actually a twin!"

"uh... Yeah. Ya do." Dib muttered with a small chuckled before raising a brow. "You don't say, Pinetwin?" He joked with a smirk. "That's cool Though!! What's she like??" He hummed in curiosity

Dipper blushed as he remembered his nickname. Oh yeah- "Well.. uh... she's pretty loud and kinda chaotic.. and by kinda I mean she lives on rainbows and sunshine kinda chaos. Sometimes she drives me crazy. I mean, I gotta be honest with you, if she had come with me she'd probably be hitting on you every chance she got." Dipper chuckled and it was true. She was into that type of guy... well she was into almost any type of guy-

Dib blushed slightly but only gave him a laugh "Oh I highly doubt that" he hummed as he looked up ahead. "Sunshine and rainbows huh?? Man, I don't think I'd be able to handle!" He laughed.... suddenly realizing that Dipper just had to be the brightest colored thing in his car.... Huh-

Dipper hadn't seemed to notice nor mind it all that much but he certainly was far from goth. More country boy style than anything with his flannel, dirty boots, and torn-up jeans. "What about your sister?" Dipper asked curiously, leaning against the car door casually.

Dib hummed "The exact opposite of your sister. Kinda Emo- real hardcore and strong. Extremely hot-headed and man, do her punches hurt" he huffed "If she were here she'd probably be punching the both of us- but she doesn't care about this stuff. It's a good thing though- She'd beat my ass before a cryptid could get to me" he laughed. "She's pretty scary though. But she can be... She can act pretty decent" he laughed softly

Dipper looked a bit nervous all over again. Okay, so he was a strong, tall, handsome guy, he wasn't sure if he was straight or not and he had a fucking terrifying sister. He was already working on training his heart out of this one but it was harder than usual. "H-hah... wow, she sounds uh... kinda scary...?" Dipper muttered honestly.

Dib laughed "oh yeah. She's terrifying. I've taken her on one or two Investigations... Well dragged- and she ended up scaring a Sasquatch" he hummed Honestly. "Her bark is as bad as her bite- the girl had no mercy" he hummed. "Buuut I guess she does go easier on some strangers-"

Dipper chuckled awkwardly. "Well, I can only hope she doesn't try and kill me too then," Dipper said a little nervously. He didn't know how perceptive she was but if she was anything as perceptive as his sister was when she saw a blooming romance, he was dead. Then again, who's to say they would ever meet? Yeah! There was no knowing if Dipper would ever see Dib again anyways!!

Dib soon moved on from his own family though- maybe a little too quickly before talking about something else completely. It wasn't long until they got to their destination "alright. Looks like we're here" he hummed

Dipper nodded and grabbed the rest of his stuff, getting out of the car. "Uhm.... so I'll see you later maybe?" Dipper asked curiously. He knew he was just telling himself that they wouldn't but he still wanted to.. Ugh.

Dib rose a brow but smirked "Uhm... Yeah... Yeah maybe" he said with a soft grin "And uh... Do you happen to know if there's a gas station around??" He asked. He was just now realizing how tired he felt. He still had about an hour and a half drive tho- and he did NOT wanna run low on gas-

Dipper nodded and gave Dib instructions to the nearest gas station. "Alright uh... see ya!" Dipper said afterwards before closing the door and heading to his house.  
Dib gave him a small salute before sighing to himself. Stars- That was a long night... He soon drove off though- heading to the nearby gas station that Dipper had given him directions to

Dipper got into his house before texting Mabel about the night he just had and heading to the bathroom to check out his injuries. Gosh.. that was a pretty nasty wound, wasn't it? He brushed a hand over his cheek where Dib had touched him and blushed. He cupped his face in his hands, groaning. Ugh... him and his stupid heart…

Dib was still faintly listening to music in his car- once he got it gassed up he was already making his way back home. He had to admit- working with someone could be... Nice. It sure did feel pretty cool to have a partner for once... But it was stressful. Stressful worrying about what someone else thought about the things you do regularly. Stressful having to make sure someone else is in a good enough mindset to do said things... Stressful having to worry about another living being. When Dib was out there- he was alone. And he couldn't care less if he died- because only he would be in danger. Only he would have to feel the pain from the injuries and wounds he'd get... Being worried about someone else getting those while with you was nerve-wracking.... Dare he admit... Dipper was fricken cute.

Dipper changed into his pajamas a little while later after brushing his teeth. When he hit the bed, he pulled out his phone and texted AgentMothman. "You getting home safe? No country road creatures?" Dib joked but he paused before he sent the message. Were they friends? Would he be annoying Dib if he sent the message? He didn't wanna seem clingy but... he ended up sending the message.

Dib tiredly stared at the road ahead of him before hearing his phone buzz. He looked over at it and gave it a moment before he got to a red light. He looked over at the blue lighted screen. He was... Surprised nonetheless... No one's ever asked that before. "Yeah- and thank God no. I'd be running for the hills if I saw that horrid thing" he texted back not long after

Dipper felt the heat return to his cheeks. He could tell from the response that Dib wasn't too upset that Dipper was still messaging him. Dipper paused for a moment before texting him back. Can't seem too desperate right?? You gotta make them wait or.. something.like that... guh, he only knew the guy for a night, what was he doing? "Lol! Same here, that thing is terrifying- but hey, if you make it home without dying, wanna hang out some time?" Dipper texted before reading his message over and over again. Make it home without dying? What kinda lame message was that??

Dib smirked but accidentally had to leave Dipper on red for a few long minutes since he had to start driving again. After 15 minutes he finally responded "Sorry. Driving ya know?! And sure. I'll let you know if I die or not. But that'd be cool" He sent back. He clearly wasn't upset to be talking to rub. Happy almost if anything

Dipper beamed and texted back, "cool! I'll let you get back to driving but get back to me when you're home!" Dipper put his phone down as he let out a sigh. He hadn't been on a date in ages... nobody really ever showed much of an interest in him because it was apparently "awkward" and "horrible at romance." Psh, what did they know?? When Dib eventually got home, the two made plans to hang out later on the weekend at a restaurant that was between their two houses, roughly a 30-minute drive away from both of them. To Dippers dismay, they lived roughly an hour apart but it was okay! It wasn't too much of a drive, some people had to deal with more of a gap.

Dib was glad to have some Actual plans that week. His heart flipped in his chest as he rested up his eyes once they were done talking. Dib didn't do romance- or... So he thought. He's had a few crushes here and there of course- that he couldn't control- but he never really let it get in the way of what he thought was truly important which was cryptid hunting. He's never bothered with relationships or mushy stuff like that- but damn this guy was really cute... Ugh. Maybe this was just a small feeling of excitement of just meeting a guy like him. No feelings. No nothing. Just... Excitement... 

He liked his eyes.


	2. Totally Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib and Dipper go on a date but they try and pretend it isn't actually a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the next chapter!! This one is a little shorter and more just chill but I hope you still like it!!
> 
> Chapter cover art is by my co-writer SnuggleCat435 who you can find here!  
https://snugglecat453.tumblr.com/

Some time passed and Dipper had told Mabel about the guy he met and she instantly caught on to his feelings. She demanded that she come with and that she was the goddess of love! She did it once and she could do it again!! Dipper had to remind her what happened last time she tried that though and Mabel finally agreed she wouldn't come with. This was just between him and Dib! .....and the list- "okay okay! Just, I made some adjustments! Its gonna go better, trust me. Look, I added branches!" Dipper said, showing Mabel his list to the perfect hangout. Mabel facepalmed. "Dipper... you can't keep going back to the list, I won't have another double Dipper incident!!" Mabel said anxiously. "I'm not gonna do that again!" "Dippeeerr.." Dipper looked at Mabel almost pleasingly but she just shook her head. "Gimme the list." Mabel held out her hand. "But Mabel pleeaasse." Mabel snatched the list and much to Dipper’s horror she tore it in half. "You don't need a list!!"

Dib himself didn't really talk about his personal life to people ..... Unless it was Zim. The two were friends- they taught a lot- but they were friends. Right now he was talking with him through the phone. "And he's into the same music too even. And now we're hanging out this weekend and I don't know what the hell to do man. Do I even do anything?? I'm pretty sure it's just as... Paranormal Investigator buddies or something! Either way, I know I'm gonna scare the guy off at some point." He groaned. Zim was a lot more supportive when it came to his killing Cryptids and directing them shtick. Either way- no one really wanted to hang with him. He was surprised that Dipper was able to stand him at all after all the trouble he put him in.

Dipper sighed before finally heading out, agreeing to leave the list behind.. but little to his sister's knowledge, he had the whole. List saved to his phone so it was gonna go fine!! It would be fiiiine. His truck had been towed and fixed up so now he was finally able to take the vehicle out and back on the road. He was soon at the restaurant that he and Dib had agreed on. He was into some good homemade food and Dib didn't seem too picky so they agreed on Denny's.

It wasn't long til Dib finally showed up too. He wore more of the same clothes than he did when they first met- except he was wearing his black boots and Some of those Jeans with unnecessary buckles and belts around it... Though they looked fucking cool despite all that. Plus, he wore a dark grey t-shirt and of course- his trusty trench coat that finally was rid of its bloodstains. He saw Dipper and couldn't help but smile a bit "Heya Pinetwin." He smirked softly

Dipper felt his whole face go warm again at the sight of his new crush. Ugh, he somehow looked even hotter today than he remembered. Dipper wasn't wearing his vest but he was wearing his nice red button-up flannel and shorts, along with his back and some gray shoes. His back just contained the bare essentials in case ya know, disaster strikes! You never know when a zombie apocalypse could happen or... a certain yellow triangle could appear. "H-hey! Still wearing the trenchcoat huh?" Dipper joked slightly but damn do it look nice on him. "Isn't it a bit hot outside?"

Dib chuckled "Yeah kinda but... I dunno I feel kinda naked without it" he chuckled. Plus he has lots of scars on his arms. In fact, he had quite a few almost everywhere. Man- Dipper still looked really cute. His curly hair was honestly so adorable and it looked so soft... "Let's go get a table," she said with a small grin

Dipper nodded and decided not to ask too many questions about it. They got a table and sat down, Dipper quickly checking his phone. He hoped Dib didn't think he was being rude- "uh... so uh... you eat here before??" Dipper asked.

Dib hummed "I've only been here maybe 2 times??" He said as he thought to himself. "I haven't been here since I was a kid though" he chuckled honestly "It's more or the same though of course- New lights though" he pointed out

"Oh, yeah! Me too- I mean well, no. Wait uh, I mean I come here pretty regularly. But yeah, the lights are new! I think they changed them last month?" Dipper said, trying to remember.

"Barely? Last time I came here those lights sucked-" Dib whispered over to Dipper with a small and playful wink. He didn't want an employee to hear and spit in his drink or some- ew

Dipper laughed a little at that, probably harder than he needed to. "Uh, yeah they were pretty shitty," Dipper whispered back. "But ya know, at least they finally got the hint?"

Dib smirked but rose a brow at how loud Dib laughed. Guess it was just really easy to make him laugh?? "Thank God for that I guess" he hummed as he looked through the menu. French toast and coffee were his go-tos really. Despite being a goth boy tho- He didn't like it black- neither did he like it too sweet either tho.

Dipper didn't really drink coffee. His go-to for caffeine was usually a shit ton of soda pop or the gross monster energy drinks his sister hoarded in their fridge. He decided to go fro simple orange juice and pancakes with syrup and bacon. He checked his phone briefly again before humming. "Uhm so... what uh, would you say is the cryptid you most wanna find one day?" Dipper asked curiously.

Dib hummed to himself in thought "hmmm... Oh! Definitely the Shunka Warakin!! Other known as the Ring focus of course! It just- It makes itself seem so simple- I mean what do people expect from something that just looks like a hybrid of a hyena and wolf? They don't think too much of it- but then BOOM! That thing is the quickest traveling dog-like animal ever- Not only that but there are many ones that are possibly bigger than man!! When you kill it- it lets out human-like wails though!" He said in fascination as his eyes lit up a bit. He blushed slightly before clearing his throat "u-uh... What about you?"

Dipper felt his face warm up at how cute Dib was when he talked about stuff like that. "O-oh! I can decide on just any. But I definitely have to agree that one seems so cool!! I'd love to see it for myself!" Dipper admitted. "Maybe we could find it together one day." Dipper laughed, a little bit of hope in his voice.

Dib internally tense up... He should've expected it... And he should say no. No. That he works alone. That it'd be too dangerous- cause Dib liked to go all out ... He didn't just want some simple photos and videos. He loved danger. And excitement- And he definitely didn't want Dipper getting caught up in all of that. He didn't want to worry about killing someone who seemed as sweet as he did... He was nothing like the people back in his hometown. around the world in general. They were all assholes... At least- the people he's come across. So no. He should say no. "Yeah ... Yeah maybe. That might be cool- if we do, let's at least hope we run into a smaller one" he laughed before he Could stop himself. Dammit. Was he really that needy to have someone around without even knowing it? Ugh

Dipper's eyes lit up. "You mean it?? I mean, I kinda have to check with my sister too. She loves going on paranormal investigations with me so maybe shed wanna come along... but I'm sure I can convince her not to! Gosh, where do those things even reside again?" Dipper asked, trying to hide how excited he was that Dib actually seemed like he wanted to continue working together. Dipper had no clue of the internal conflict he was having.

Dib's hand clutched into the table slightly but fortunately for him, it was hard to tell. The mention of someone else coming along made that anxiety bigger. Another one?! God DAMMIT- just say no. Just say no and ruin whatever damn friendship you're gonna make with this sweet guy. Someone who actually wants to be around you and not because they're forced to. Just say no. Just say no. "They're pretty far away Actually- about a 5-hour drive if I'm being honest. But that's probably one of the lesser amounts I've driven. I once drove about 12 hours just to go catch me a Loup-Garou!! It'll be like a mini road trip really" he hummed... He just couldn't bring himself to do it...

Dipper looked more excited. "Really?? Wow, you're pretty dedicated. How long have you been hunting cryptids?" Dipper asked. Mabel was starting to go her own way nowadays and it scared the two a little to be separating. At the same time, however, it was kinda nice. He could find someone else to go cryptid hunting and they didn't have to sacrifice their own desires for the others. Because of that, Dipper was sure he could convince his sister not to tag along.

"Uh... Since I was... Stars- since I was probably 7??" He laughed. "Though I was never able to actually catch one until maybe 13!" He smirked. He remembered when he caught that jackalope. It was a small Cryptid but it still really fascinated Dib... Not his father though. He was cross with him- thinking he had tortured the poor animal by shoving those antlers in its head just to gain the attention he so badly wanted. Dib knew the look on his face... He thought he was crazy.. he's been giving him that look since he was 7... His smile faltered a bit as he began to think before clearing his throat and smirking all over again "it was just a jackalope though!! I've seen many of them with my own eyes but I was never able to get my hands on them!'

Dipper looked a bit surprised. "Wow! Well... I didn't properly start hunting cryptids until I was maybe 12. No wonder you're a lot more professional than me." Dipper chuckled. "My first cryptid was... well, cryptids were gnomes. Those little buggers are terrifying. Tried to marry my sister and then kill me for stopping them-"

Dib snorted A bit "Wow- are Cryptids usually trying to marry your sister??" He joked with a small laugh. "Wow- Well I still think you're a great paranormal investigator," he said honestly with a grin

Dipper blushed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "Awe, shush. You were so much cooler last week with that Wendigo I couldn't even..." Dipper muttered before shaking his head. "Anyways! But that's really cool! I've seen a few jackalopes too but I never really bothered trying to capture them. All that not interfering with nature kinda stuff."  
"I usually just observe from a distance!"

Dib chuckled "Heh- I ended up letting the poor guy go... Though it chased me around for about an hour... Yeah it wasn't happy with me-" he laughed "but I mean- You've probably foughten off many Cryptids before right???" He hummed curiously with a smirk.

"Oh, tons! I mean there was the Manotaurs, the gobble wonker, the summerween trickster. Oh, but above all the worst was Bill Cipher. I think that was... the only cryptid I've ever killed but... I didn't really kill him? My grunkle ford was the one who did that for the most part."

Dib rose a brow "Grunkle?? Never heard that one before" he laughed softly "......Wait... Your family believes in that stuff..???" He asked- almost in utter surprise. And Bill cipher?? He was pretty sure he read something about that in Dipper’s blog a few nights ago when he was skimming through his profile a bit more. Was that creepy?? Whatever-

Dipper looked confused. "Oh yeah! My grunkle Ford, er... short for great uncle, was actually the one that helped me get into this stuff! Though a little indirectly. He wrote this book and I found it one day!" Dipper said, pulling out book number three and showing it to Dib. "He has six fingers on each hand so that's why the symbol is that way. But anyway, my grunkle stan didn't really believe me for some time but it turns out he was lying about not believing me because he was working in secret to bring his brother back from an alternate dimension that he accidentally sent Ford into. It's a er... long story."

Dib nodded and opened up the book, his fingers brushed gently against the old and rougher paper. He could feel the dents of an old quill pen and he could tell that it was pretty old itself. He noticed some blood stains on it and even some of it being used as ink (which he thought was pretty fucking badass) and began to read some fo what was in it. He stared as his eyes lit up slightly, the more he looked through it the more fascinated he was. "... Your Grunkle wrote all this??" He asked quietly. It reminded him a lot of his dad's scientific notes for formulas and inventions and all- though of course, they were much better and cleaner than this…

Dipper nodded, feeling himself glowing with a bit of pride for his own grunkle. "Yeah! He's pretty awesome, right? For the longest time I was trying to figure out who wrote the book, imagine my surprise when it turned out he was my own flesh and blood!" Dipper said with a laugh. "I guess it's kinda like... my calling to do this kinda stuff," Dipper said as he looked at the book as well, though it was upside down from where he was sitting.

"Wow..." Dib muttered. Oh, how he would've utterly loved that for himself... But he was glad someone else was able to have it at least. "I can only imagine your shock! This is amazing!" He said honestly before finally closing up the book and handing it back over to Dib. "Extremely informative too! I've never even heard much of some of those things in there!" He said honestly

Dipper chuckled and took the book back. "And that's just book three! But I don't have the other two. We agreed that nobody should have all three because put together they make up the schematics to a portal. And we really don't need another instance of Bill Cipher." Dipper said honestly. "But yeah! I think I've seen some of your videos too though. You focus a lot on extraterrestrial life there."

Dib blushed slightly and laughed. "Oh definitely! Aliens are one of the least believed cryptids for some reason- I just don't get it! Extraterrestrial life forms are more than possible!! They're real- I should know! There's an alien in my hometown!!” He huffed. Though they weren't exactly enemies anymore- but still!!

Dipper gasped, looking surprised and interested. "Wait so those videos aren’t fake?? I thought you were just messing around with special effects.." Dipper muttered a little quietly before realizing that might've been a bit insulting. "U-uhm, but that makes a lot more sense!!"

"What?? Of course they weren't fake!!" Dib huffed a bit "No- That thing went to my damn school! He literally almost took over the earth multiple times! He tried killing me with piggies and a time machine!! And once he was inside me to try and turn my brain into jelly or something!" He huffed. "he even made a florpus hole and yet people acted as though it were nothing even when he wasn't in costume for a good while in front of them too!! I just don't get it!" He groaned in slight frustration. Yeah- His time with Zim definitely fucked up his mentality a little. He was still rather sane of course! But of all the Cryptids he's tried to prove were real- Zim frustrated him the most of them all and he was afraid he was making that too obvious so he cleared his throat. "But yeah.. I even have a spaceship of my own!" He said with a proud grin. "It uh ... It doesn't like me much. But it’s warmed up to me quite a bit!" He hummed.

Dipper listened with increasing fascination and awe of everything Dib had to endure trying to hunt this damned alien down. "Wow! He sounds pretty elusive... though I weirdly don't remember a florpus hole incident... thingy...happening... when did that happen?"

Dib hummed "Let's see... I was twelve at the time so about... 7 years ago???" He chuckled "Somewhere around August I think?? It was hectic!! You see- My dad's is a world famous Scientist or whatever, and he made these things called Membracelets for peace day!! So kids from around the world had to hold hands and everyone would be in like... Peace I guess?? But Then Zim found out his Tallests weren't coming, which are the leaders of the Irken Armada, and went into a sad and depressive state! I took that as my chance to finally capture him!! Buuuut that wasn't enough for me so I decided that during my dad's Live podcast is would reveal Zim as the evil alien he truly was!! And then my dad could finally be-... anyway. It ended up.. not going according to plan and well- It's a really long story after all that really- but in the end, we were able to stop our world from going into the deadly Florpus hole!"

"Oh! Wow! Well, then that explains it a little. I was dealing with Bill Cipher and Weirdmageddon around that time so it's possible I wasn't aware of it... but how much of a coincidence would it be that both things would happen on the same day??" Dipper asked out loud in thought.

Dib smirked "Same amount Actually!! Gee... Maybe they did really happen at the same time" he laughed. That'd definitely be believable. Anything could be possible in this universe apparently

Dipper laughed a bit at that. "This world is so chaotic, I swear." Dipper sighed. They then finally got their food and Dipper began to eat happily. He really likes the pancakes here and orange juice was friggen awesome-

Dib got his French toast and Coffee. He only really used one coffee creamer since he himself wasn't much Into sweets. Man he remembered when he first tried the French toast here when he was younger. He was instantly hooked but since his Dad was barely around he couldn't come here as often as he liked. He was more than happy to be here now and the moment he bit into his French toast he began to realize... He really needed to come here more often

Dipper and Dib continued to talk the day away, discussing cryptids and other fun stuff that the two enjoyed. Dib had introduced Dipper to Jack Stauber at some point though Dipper wasn't entirely sure how to feel about this odd new music quite yet- "It sounds.... interesting?" Was all he really could say. He hadn't gotten the text from his sister though, telling him that he needed to get back home.

Dib laughed "I know I know. I thought this music was... Strange too. But my friend ended up getting me really into it! You kinda start liking it the more you listen to it really- for me at least!" He reassured

Dipper nodded. "I mean, I can kinda see the appeal! It sounds definitely unique and interesting. Though I don't think I really understand the lyrics."

Dib smirked and laughed slightly "You know- sometimes I can't either" he joked happily. He was... Having a really nice time. He's never really talked to someone this much and had them enjoy it and not look at him as if he were some crackhead or lunatic. It was really nice... Which was also why he was terrified.

Dipper was getting more comfortable though he still laughed a little too hard at some of Dib's jokes. He finally looked at his phone again before seeing the message. "Shit. I uh... I have to go. My sister is panicking over something."

Dib wasn't entirely sure why but he still just assumed that Dipper had a good sense of humor. "o-oh! Oh yeah! Ok- yeah uh... Let's wrap this up!" he said with minor disappointment. He really enjoyed hanging out with Dipper. "We should do this again sometime!" He said with a small smile as he blushed slightly

Dipper nodded. "Definitely!! When are you free again?" Dipper asked curiously as he got some money out and placed it in the little envelope thingy with the receipt. He hoped it wasn't anything too serious but if it was, he should probably rush.

Dib did the same- Paying his part equally before smiling "Hm... I think I might be free next week" he said with a smile "Maybe Friday?? If that's good with you of course" He asked as he cocked his head slightly as they both got up and made their way out of the Denny's

"Yeah! Cool. I'll see you then!" Dipper said before holding out his hand. Wait, was that awkward? He pulled back his hand but then dib went to shake it and it was a stupid awkward mess and they eventually shook hands. Dipper scolded himself internally for messing that up so badly.

Dib couldn't help but laugh a bit at that- Thinking that the slightly flushed and embarrassed look on Dipper's face was cute but he also was blushing in slight embarrassment himself. "See ya then Pines" he chuckled softly before making his way over to his car, saluting him before getting in

Dipper said goodbye before getting in his own car and sighing. Well... that could've gone way worse!! Dare Dipper say that actually went... good. Dipper felt that familiar rush to his cheeks and the beating of his heart pick up. Gosh.. he didn't even know if the guy was into men but he was absolutely into Dib. Oh well, he couldn't let himself get too attached because of that. He started up his car and began to drive home, texting his sister that he was on his way and apologizing for not getting the text sooner.

Dib began to make his way back home as he put in some more music in his car. Brendon Urie was pretty cool too. He leaned back and listened to the song LA Devotee. It sure was a good one after all- He began to think to himself now that he was on his own... He wondered if he should bring his motorcycle one of these days. Would Dipper think that was cool? And be impressed?? Why did he care about that?

Dipper got home sometime later and saw his grunkles standing in the living room, looking nervous and deeply perturbed. "Uhm... what's going on...?" Dipper asked, unsure of what to expect but he could tell it wasn't anything good. Grunkle Ford looked up at Dipper before sighing and shaking his head. "I don't know how it happened or how he did it but... something happened to Gravity Falls... and we believe that Bill managed to get out.


	3. Meet the "Bad" Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib gushes about Dipper to his best frenemy, Zim and gets an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at ya again except with some new characters to introduce! Just gonna say it now, I play Zim and Bill and I suck at playing Bill so forgive me if he's not a very good Bill impression-

Dib was able to get back home soon- instantly calling up his alien friend and rambling on about his day and about how cool Dipper was and how cool his family seemed to be too... He spoke of how much in common the two had and when he said that he may or may not have told him a bit about Zim he seemed a little angry but Dib said that he never spoke of him much... Kinda-

Zim just rolled his eyes as dib went on and on and on about dipper. "It sounds like you've quite the infatuation with this human, dib smelly." Zim teased with a smirk over the phone.

Dib blushed slightly and huffed "Oh shut up... I just think he's cool!" He huffed as if he didn't mention small details about Dipper just earlier that he found cute about him. He blushed as he thought about that to himself... It's been a while since he's had a crush. In his whole lifetime- he thinks he's only ever had 3.. well 4 counting Dipper but the last crush he had was in his senior year of Highschool on this one dude in his after school college course Chemistry class. The guy was from another school and was his age and DIb definitely had the hots for the taller blondie. Though he never made a move because- well the guy liked guys but also liked girls- so he ended up having a girlfriend. Dib should've figured a guy like that was already taking. His first ever crush was a girl in his 8th grade English class. She was very sweet and nice and treated Dib as if he was an equal.... Until she became friends with Brittany. Then she became rude and constantly bullied him for the rest of the year- Especially when she found out he had a crush on her. It was torture having her in his English class for the rest of the year cause that's when the girl who used to be his friend began to torment him. Then, of course, there was his junior year crush... That's when he and Zim made a truce and started to become friends and dare he admit... He had a crush on the shorter. That was all in the past now though. Now he was freaking out if he really was getting a new crush- but he probably shouldn't be too surprised if he was... Cause oh god he was.

Zim chuckled at that. "Mhm, sure dib beast. Surely you don't have a crush on one of the few people in this world that actually shares an interest with you." Zim teased. He remembered when he had found out dib had a thing for him and felt a little guilty to let him know that Irkens simply couldn't feel those things. Sure he was defective but his asexuality was still intact. He also recalled dibs other crushes. He was there for almost all of them after all and when they had become friends, dib ended up spilling all of that onto him. He didn't mind though, it was entertaining if anything to hear how prone to romantic and sexual feelings humans were. "On a scale of one to ten, how attractive would you rate this human to be?" Zim asked bluntly.

Dib Remembered that. It was one of the most embarrassing nights of his life- He never wanted to speak or think of it ever again. He remembered that he was ranting about his dad as per usual- The Irken hearing him out and giving him small pieces of advice. God- he didn't even know what caused him to try and kiss him but when Zim had to explain he simply couldn't feel that he had been too embarrassed to talk to Zim for a whole week. He was glad that they worked it out though of course- "y-you can't just ask me that!!' Dib blurted out as his face reddened up before going quiet. "...Jesus Zim- He's a total ten-" he muttered hopelessly with a sigh

"ZIM KNEW IT YOU ABSOLUTELY FIND THIS DIPPER THING TO BE A SUITABLE MATE!!"' Zim shouted, laughing as though he had just told the funniest joke in the world. "Well, I will have to scout out this human-pig worm before you are allowed to have your heart broken again," Zim said. He might not be romantically interested but he did have overprotective friend vibes about him now.

Dib blushed brightly "hey!! C-c'mon Zim- I don't need you monitoring him or anything!! It'd be totally embarrassing if he finds that out!!" He said nervously as he sat up in his couch."Plus- I-its just a small crush!!" He said nervously "it's not like I plan on doing anything anyway! Yeah, I may or may not like him- but I still have my work and all!  
" he muttered as he rubbed his cowlick gently. "He's way out of my league anyway"

Zim hummed and shrugged. "Well, I suppose you're right but I'm still concerned. You get all gross and weird after being rejected and it makes me uncomfortable." Zim said honestly. "At least allow me to meet this human-ape thing," Zim said. "He sounds intriguing after all. Maybe he'll change me from being asexual." Zim teased, just wanting to rile dib up. What? It was fun!

Dib blushed "DONT-" He growled through the phone as he reddened up even more. "And yeah yeah I know- I don't exactly enjoy it either bug-breath!" He huffed as he laid back against his couch. "hmm... Ok... Fine... I'll let you meet him one day- but don't embarrass me!!" He huffed

"You sound awfully possessive over someone you only have a small crush on dib shit." Zim continued but sighed. "Fiiinne. I'll try not to embarrass you too much. Oh! But can I bring your old videotapes when you were going through your lame emo phase?"

"I-i- no it's not- I'm not- UGH shut up!" Dib groaned as he blushed even brighter. "And ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" he said- his voice going an octave higher in embarrassment. "I swear I'll dissect you if you do-" he groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Not that he would of course- he care about his lil alien friend. But man he still annoying

Zim continued to laugh on the other side of the phone. "Aaawe okay! Zim will attempt to refrain from humiliating the dib in front of his new boy crush." He didn't actually plan on humiliating dib in the first place of course. That would only heighten the risk of dib getting his heartbroken and, as he had already said, it made dib a weird mess for a week afterward. "When can I meet him?" Zim asked.

"hm... I'm meeting up again with him next week on Friday. I'll ask if you can tag along Maybe?" He hummed softly. He'd love for it to be just him and Dipper again- but he knew his friend was gonna keep annoying him until he could meet him so he just wanted to get that over with

"Sounds good!! I will see your boy crush then!" Zim said with a proud smile. "Now Zim must go before GIR realizes I threw out all of his expired ice cream.. ugh. I have to thoroughly disinfect the fridge now... I will speak to the dib thing later!"

Dib huffed but smiled. "See ya, Alien" he chuckled simply before hanging up and letting out a deep sigh... God this couldn't be really happening- he just met the guy. Why was he already crushing on him?? Ugh... Maybe because he was so nice.. and wanted to be around him and share the same interests as he did... Plus he was so cute. Ugh- This was too good to be true. There had to be a downside!! He's straight!! He has a partner already- he was asexual too!! Not that he had anything against that- he was supportive of all that jazz Especially since his own best friend happened to be asexual- but he just felt that this guy was too good to be true ..... Everything was always too good to be true. It'd go good for a bit- and then it'll all completely fall apart and he'd go back to being alone. There must be a downside. There had to be.

As dib thought that, the world began to warp slightly, then greatly. Everything spun, stretching and shrinking, the floor becoming the ceiling then the ceiling becoming the floor. The door grew tiny and the windows became huge and some items that shouldn't have mouths and eyes like dibs bed grew those.

Dib yelped. "what the fuck?!" He suddenly yelled loudly as he clutched onto the couch he was still on. Somehow everything was still intact to the floor (which was now the ceiling) and he was hanging upside down. What the hell?!?! He gulped before trying his best to get down but instantly screamed once some items grew eyes and mouths. what the hell was going on?!

Suddenly, as quickly as it all came it rapidly disappeared. Dib fell from the ceiling and onto his bed which thankfully caught his fall. The only thing that was out of place now was a... floating.. yellow triangle with a top hat and one eye??

Dib yelped and groaned softly but at least the bed caught his fall. Once he got sight of the thing before him quickly scrambled to sit upright on his back and scoot back quickly. "W-what-???"

"Hey, kid! Names bill cipher!" The triangle, apparently named bill suddenly spoke up despite not having a mouth to speak with. "And you're dib membrane, right? Son of the famous professor membrane, brother of the demon gazeline? Oh wait, you don't know that yet. Forget I said anything."

"Wha- demon-?? I- how the hell do you know I am?!" Dib huffed as he backed away again. Damn all of his weapons were in his bag and away from him. "You know what- I don't care!" He growled. "I know who you are! What do you want?" He huffed. He only knew a bit about Bill from what Dipper had said- that he almost took over the world and whatnot and how he was an evil being.

"Oh, Dib... I know everything." Bill's body flashed images before he went back to his normal yellow. "Besides, that's not really what you care about, right? Of everything on this horrible planet, I think we both know that there's only one thing that anyone really wants." Bill said, taking out a cane and twirling it around.

Dib frowned and furrowed his brows up at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He murmured up at him as he glared over at him. This guy made him feel so uneasy…

"Sure you do cause today is your lucky day, Eyeball!" Bill said, floating over to Dib. "Today is your chance to finally turn your life around! Finally let people know what you can be, what you are! And your old man, imagine him finally being proud of you! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Dib blinked "W-what??" He asked nervously at the sudden mention of his father. "What I... Am....? Proud..?" He asked quietly as he looked over to the Triangle that had floated over to him.

Bill raised a brow.. er the only brow he had. "What- er- huh?" Bill mocked Dib. “Are you able to talk or did I get you at a bad time?" Bill asked, knocking on Dib's head which made an oddly hollow wooden sound. 

Dib blushed in embarrassment and quickly moved away "Look- I don't know now what the hell you're talking about-" he lied. "-but I want nothing to do with... With whatever the hell is going on here!!" He growled

"Oh, it can string together a sentence!" Bill teased before wrapping an arm around dib's shoulder. "Now, now. I think we both know what I'm talking about, Eyeball. I'm talking fame, fortune, recognition for the genius you are!" As Bill spoke, images of Dib getting awards and praise for his work flashed in front of them. "And I'm interested in helping you! All I ask is a little something in return."

Dib blinked- almost staring in awe at the images before him. Everything he's ever dreamed up... the fame..... the praise ... The recognition he DESERVED... He gulped before looking over at Bill skeptically "... What do you want??"

"Easy! I just need a living vessel. It's really lonely being a dream demon, unable to do normal things like growing up and stuff." Bill said. "Here! I'll even do you one better! I'll only choose someone who's purposefully harmed you! An asshole, ya know? Someone the world would like to be replaced." Bill agreed.

Dib blinked and backed away "I...." He muttered anxiously. Every inch of him was screaming at him. Don't even think about. Say no. Say no. Say no. Don't trust him. say no. Stop thinking about it. Don't. DONT. SAY NO. SAY N O. NO. NO. "I... W-will... Who..?" He muttered out a little anxiously.

"Ooohh I haven't quite decided yet. You have a lot of enemies, Eyeball, it's hard to choose just one." Bill laughed. "But they definitely won't be messing with you ever again, I swear by it!" It was hard to read the dream demon considering all he had was an eye to read.

Dib stared up at him "...I... No!! No!! No Deal!!" He growled loudly at him as he back away... But... But it was everything he ever dreamed of... Everything he had ever wanted and more... His father would be proud... But it felt so undeserving..... But he did deserve it. After years of suffering... Putting his life on the line JUST to please his father. To show him he was right. He was the right one. HE was the right one.

Bill sighed. "Alright, if you're really so certain but just in case you change your mind, simply say my name and I'll be back!" Bill said. If he could, hed probably be smirking right now if he could.

Dib blinked and clutched onto the sheets as he stared up at Bill..... He nodded anxiously as he looked up at Bill... "Ok..." He muttered quietly as he kept his eyes on him

Bill stared at Dib for a second before shrugging and opening up a portal. "See you soon then, Eyeball! I know you'll make the right decision in the end!"

Dib trembled as he watched as Bill left..... Oh god... Oh god- please don't tell him that he was tempted. Why was he tempted?! He can't trust that thing!!!!.... But his offer, in the end, was so hard to refuse... No.. no he couldn't... Guh-...

Time passed at seemingly a slower rate than it should've been. Then again, regarding that demon maybe it was and Dib didn't fully realize it. No matter, he was alone now... at least he figured as much,

Dib took a deep breath... He felt real... Paranoid. He gulped before getting back up to his feet... Even in a state like this... It felt like he was imagining paradise whenever he thought of it..... Someone who hurt him... Taken over like a puppet... Someone who hated him... Someone he hated... He wasn't sure if that started to matter to him more or less.. he needed sleep.

Dipper texted Dib, asking how he was doing, He needed someone to talk to take his mind off of the news he got recently. He was paranoid as well, keeping an eye open at all times to look out for Bill.

Dib flinched at hearing his phone buzz, quickly picking it up and reading the message... It seemed to get him back to reality a bit. "I'm doing fine. How about you??" He lied. Though Dipper couldn't tell cause luckily they were just texting.

"Could be better honestly but I feel a little better now! Just some uh... family stuff came up. So sorry about having to bolt." Dipper said, sincerely feeling nicer.

"Nah it's fine! I don't need constant attention or something- I'm just glad you're feeling better. Hopefully, things get better for your family too" Dib texted back genuinely. He felt a bit better now that he was talking to Dipper. He wanted to tell him about the whole Bill thing but... Ugh- He didn't know why he couldn't bring himself to. He knew Dipper was gonna talk him out if anything he was thinking ....... And he was scared that was the reason why he wasn't saying anything

Dipper continued to text dib back and forth before finally deciding to call it a night. "I cant wait to see you Friday! I've heard that there's been another cool cryptid sighting nearby and maybe we could check it out together!!"

Dib felt as his heart sank in almost panic. "Oh?? Which one??" He typed a little too quickly as he sat up. Please don't be too dangerous- please don't be too dangerous- He silently hoped to himself as he waited for a response

"Oh, just some chupacabras! Apparently there's been a lot of livestock being taken out and it doesn't look like wolves. The people farming there even got some pictures and I really want some solid evidence of what a chupacabra looks like!!'

Dib gulped... Ok .. could be worse... Sort of. "Yeah sounds good!! Do your think it'll be ok if I bring Zim along??" He suddenly texted. Again he forgot to mention Zim- he really wasn't good at talking to people really. At least when it came to this stuff mostly. He really needed to work on that

Dipper beamed. "Oh! You mean your alien friend?? Yeah, that would be cool! Can I bring Mabel though? Shes pretty curious about you and chupacabras."

Dib smirked "Yeah sure! I'd love to meet her!" He texted back with a small hum. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling before gently looking back at his phone. "Anyway- You should probably go ahead and get some sleep. I'll text you tomorrow!"

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, I should. Good night and get some good sleep as well agent Mothman! Pinetwin signing out!" Dipper joked playfully before putting his phone down and going to sleep.

Dib blinked as he felt his heart skip a beat and his face flushed up at the text... Fuck. He whined to himself hopelessly as he sighed... He was so cute.


End file.
